The instant invention relates to a therapeutic device which is removably mountable in a patient's mouth, and when chewed upon is operable for removing plaque deposits therefrom and for massaging and stimulating the gingivae.
While the device may have manifold uses, its novel construction is specifically suited to massaging and stimulating the patient's marginal and interproximal gingivae, thereby strengthening these tissues and rendering them less susceptible to disease. The patient's chewing action actuates the device, whereby the gingivae is reciprocably compressed.
Among its ancillary uses, the device provides means for removing collected plaque from tooth surfaces, for preventing bruxism and concomitant periodontal destruction, and for preventing traumatic damage to the teeth. While the device may be standardized to conventional dental conformations, the standards may be customized to a patient's individual dentition with relative ease.